Love is the only decision possible
by elfinmyth
Summary: Harry finally decided, and made sure everyone knew. HPLV.


Love is the only decision possible, a HPLV story.

This was actually the first idea for harry Potter fanfiction I had. the reason I only wrote I now, is that I thought that there were too many stories about this scène already. But now I thought...every single one of them was different, and lovely in their own way. I hope I'm able to put another lovely on this site, and in the world of fanfiction. This is also the first fic where I have something like: Yes, it's short, but that doesn't make it less good than other, longer stories. previous short stories of mine ended in a failure, and I threw them away. have fun reading.

* * *

He was torn between feeling guilt or anticipation. The ones who considered them his friends had no idea who he really was, what he really wanted, the darkness inside of him that pulled at his heart. A pull that led to the most dangerous man on earth. However, harry had experienced for himself that danger wasn't the only thing that Voldemort could be described as. When he had needed it most, the only one he had gotten comfort from had been **him**. Slowly, he walked towards th man, who was just standing there, looking at nothing but him, knowing that now was the time that Harry would make his decision.

Harry hadn't told him, fearing he wouldn't be able to hold his word, but in the end, his love had won over any other bond he had felt. He halted in the middle of the field, knowing that no-one would hit him. The Light thought he was on their side, the Dark had orders from their Lord. The fighting around him faded when he was noticed, every person holding their breaths when he took his wand out. Hurt and betrayal flashed in the eyes of his lover, but he smiled and shook his head slightly before placing the wand at his own feet. He stepped over it, leaving the object behind and only came to a halt in front of his lover. The man's eyes swam with emotions, and his voice was raspy as he spoke:

"I hadn't thought it would come to this, ever. I never allowed myself to be deluded by fairy tales...or so I thought. Harry...Is this what you really want?"

"I decided long ago. When you first held me, and let me cry, just being there, that was more than anyone had ever done for me. it was more than enough to make me give myself to you. I never dared to utter these words aloud, afraid they weren't meant wholeheartedly and you would feel betrayed, but I want you to know that I love you, Marvolo. And that feeling will never fade."

Harry raised his head and stared into the crimson eyes of his lover, who was stunned by his speech. He knew that Marvolo had never expected anyone to be able to love him, and had come to accept that.

Voldemort stepped forward and enveloped the young adult in a loving embrace. "This means more to me than anything, Harry." he said, closing every gap in between them.

The stunned silence reached further than just the Dark Lord, spreading over the field. Enemies and allies had ceased fighting altogether, standing besides each other, trying to take in their words. No screams dared to breach the silence, no curses cleaved the air. A strange understanding dawned on them. the understanding that they had won. All of them. After Dumbledore's death, Harry had practically become the leader of the Light, and now here they were, light and Dark, pleading their love to each other.

"Last year," Harry began, "I encountered a certain mirror. I knew it was foolish to let myself be taken by the magic once more, but I desperately wanted to see my parent´s faces one more time...but when i stood in front of it, the only one I saw was you."

"You too?"

Harry looked up in surprise, and Marvolo smiled down on him. "I was the one who found it after Dumbledore's defeat."

"I have to thank him, by the way..." Harry said, and his lover looked at him with non-understanding. "He told me that prophecies hardly ever come to pass. Only when the persons involved act upon it, has it validity."

"It's broken?"

"If we want."

"I do. Harry...will you help me built this world anew?"

"Yes." he said, and interlocked their hands.

* * *

I also know that this story might seem highly unrealistic. Not only are the characters OOC, but the Light and the Dark give in and both will work together to create a better world. Just know that I had planned a 'You betrayed us!' ending. It just came out this way, no idea why. sometimes my stories write themselves, and it didn't want to be written any other way. I'm happy to have finally completed my first idea for fanfiction.

Read and Review,

xx elfin.

P.S. yes, yes, Visitor chap five is on the way...


End file.
